Prison Of The Innocent
by Angel Gritar
Summary: Poor Yugi and Ryou are sent to prison, Malik helping them ajust as other men lust after them. YYY, RB ,MM ,JS may be DukeHonda. review
1. Default Chapter

I don't know why I did this story but I did. It's related to 'The Last Castle' for some reason. I was watching it for the 2nd time last night and just had this idea. Play along and don't complain for god sakes -_- its A STORY!  
  
Hope you enjoy the reading ^^  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
The hallway was grey and musky. The smell of all kinds of men lingered in the air. Everything was the same colour, dull and dirty. This was a prison.  
  
"You will wear the Uniform that we provide you, Breakfast is at six in the morning sharp, dinner is at nine in the evening," droned the guard with cold blue eyes behind the metal bars. Short brown hair framed his pale face, not even looking down at the two small boys.  
  
Violet eyes looked up at the Guard in fear. Looking at the name tag he took a deep breath.  
  
"M-Mister Seto sir, where do we sleep?"  
  
Snapping from work, Seto looked down at the two with a withering glare then blinked. These two boys were children, just small children.  
  
The Violet eyed boy trembled, his crown of gold, red and black hair stuck up like a King. He looked no more than thirteen years old by his height.  
  
"And you're name is Yugi Mouto, am I correct?" Seto mused, looking at the list of names.  
  
Yugi gave a small nod, too scared to move anything else.  
  
"And you're name is Ryou Bakura?" Seto asked, looking down at the other boy. Long white hair with chocolate brown eyes stared back in fear. At least this boy looked at least fifteen years old!  
  
Seto stared and shook his head slowly, muttering incorrectly.  
  
"S-Sir?"  
  
Looking down again, Seto blinked at Yugi. "Where do we sleep?"  
  
These boys obviously have never been in a prison before. With a sigh, he picked up a booklet and read out loud in a dull voice.  
  
"All prisoners wake up at five in the morning and go to breakfast at 6 in the morning. Work time proceeds at seven. A break appears at one in the evening back into the cell until four and goes back to work. Dinner comes at nine in the evening and must return to cell at ten," Seto finished with a board look plastered on his face.  
  
Yugi was on the verge of tears as Ryou stared dumbstruck. This just wasn't right.  
  
"Officer Duke will escort you to Break in you're cells. Three people share one room."  
  
A tall officer with shocking green eyes and spiky black hair stood before the two and nodded to Seto. In his green uniform, he led Yugi and Ryou down the hall.  
  
"So, why are you two in prison, especially at you're age?" Duke questioned quietly, as if he wasn't supposed to talk. The hall seemed to go on and on like there was no end to it.  
  
"I don't know," whispered Ryou gently, looking down at his feet. Yugi Quietly nodded, looking at the walls like they were the most fascinating thing ever.  
  
"I take it you're both friends then," said Duke, glancing at them both. The two of them smiled slightly, the only thing good about this was that they were together. Maybe they would get the same cell.  
  
Duke seemed to catch on, "You know what, I'll try and get you two in the same cell. I hated it when I got split away form a close friend," he smiled. Duke was taking a liking to these two kids, even though they didn't talk much. They seemed so innocent, too innocent to be sent in a hell whole like this.  
  
"Here we are," sighed Duke, taking a key out of his pocket. Two large black metal doors towered over them. It seemed dark and eerie, depressing creaking out of the hinges. Yugi didn't like this at all, and could tell Ryou didn't like it one bit either.  
  
Slowly, the door opened and Duke walked in. Following closely, Yugi and Ryou looked around them. Cells were every where. It was like a box, three floors with large stairs in the middle of the room.  
  
Men were walking around freely, chatting, joking and doing stuff any other guy would do. Ryou and Yugi blinked, not expecting what they had just witnessed. They expected large muscle men lifting weights and fighting people like their teacher once said. Apparently the teacher was a snot nose liar.  
  
Some men stopped to look at the three people that entered. Shivers were sent down Yugi's back. He didn't like they way some of them men were looking at him, they're eyes were filled with some sort of desire.  
  
Ryou put a calm hand on his friend's shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry Yugi, I wont let anything happen to my child hood friend," he whispered with a small but weak smile. Silvery white hair half covered his eyes.  
  
"Who are these sweet asses?"  
  
Duke scowled at the man that came towards him. The tall guy had filthy blond hair covered with a bandana, eyes covered with black sunglasses, lips shaped into an evil smirk.  
  
Ryou stood in front of Yugi with protection, making the man snicker slightly.  
  
"Leave them alone Keith, they're new and I don't want to catch you laying one finger on them. I know what happened to the last new person," warned Duke, a disgusted look played at his face.  
  
Keith smirked and folded his arms.  
  
"Don't worry Du-"  
  
"That's Officer or Sir to you," Duke snapped, his once calm face filled with anger, making Yugi and Ryou jump slightly.  
  
Chuckling, Keith walked off into the small crowd of other men. Yugi wisely decided to make a note in keeping away from that Keith. It made him shudder to think of what happened to that other 'new' person.  
  
Coughing slightly, Duke motioned for them to follow him as he walked up the metal stairs. Each step they took made a clang, though it didn't make much difference. The whole place was filled with noises, not one would have notice.  
  
Yugi would consciously step closer to Ryou when some one would walk down the stairs past them. Each one would give a curious look, a smirk or maybe a small smile. It was too weird. Ryou had never really remembered being with this many men at the same time. The only time he was alone with other boys was in the changing rooms at school. Even then, he was shy and embarrassed as well as his smaller friend.  
  
"Here is you're room, but you'll have to share with another one," muttered Duke as he pointed at the open cell beside him.  
  
Yugi and Ryou both gulped and wondered who it was, praying to God it wasn't that Keith guy. Duke seemed to catch their look and gave a small smile when no one was looking.  
  
"Don't worry, its not that perverted man. Tell me if he gives you any trouble," Duke winked playfully and walked down the stairs.  
  
Feeling slightly vulnerable with all these men out of their cell, Yugi quickly walked into the opened Cell. No one seemed to be in here, not that he could see. The walls were dull as usual, two bunk beds stood on either side of the square shaped room.  
  
"You okay?" asked Ryou, walking in after his friend. With a sigh, Yugi sat down on the bottom bed, laying his head in his soft pale hands.  
  
"I don't know Ryou, I don't want to be here," he whispered, shaking slightly. Concern laced on the white haired teen's face as he put an arm around his friend's shoulder.  
  
"Well, it's the two new kids I met," chuckled the same cruel voice they heard a few moments earlier. Looking up, they saw Keith leaning on the bar's frame. Thin lips curled up into a cruel smirk as his hungry eyes drifted to the two boys up and down.  
  
Yugi shuddered as he felt them eyes watch his small body, it felt horrible, he felt dirty at the thought.  
  
"You better leave us alone," warned Ryou, standing up with a soft scowl. Keith ended up laughing.  
  
"And what are you going to do about it?"  
  
There was no response as Ryou just stared at him, fists clenched. What were they going to do now? It's not as if Officer Duke could run in and blow a whistle right about now.  
  
"You had better leave them, or you'll have to face me," drawled a calm yet strong voice. A tall figure jumped off from the top of the bunk bed and stood in front of Keith with strong confidence.  
  
Lavender eyes stared at Keith unblinking, tanned skin revealed in the light as well as darkish blond hair reaching to his shoulders. The teenager looked about sixteen years old, a golden earring on one ear.  
  
"Get out of my way," hisses Keith, his face scrunched up into a deep scowl as he glared at the teenager that dared in front him like that. "Or I'll make sure you regret ever looking at me in the eye again"  
  
The blond teenager gave a loud mocking 'tisk'.  
  
"Don't you remember what happened last time when you threatened me Keith?" his voice full of fake sugar as he smiled mockingly.  
  
Keith blanched and started to tremble with anger again.  
  
"Just you wait," spat Keith, "Malik won't be able to protect you for ever," he added nastily, glancing at Yugi and Ryou with a sickening smirk. With that, he turned round and walked out.  
  
Yugi stared wide eyed at where Keith use to be standing,  
  
"He-He's after me?" he stuttered meekly, snapping his gaze away and onto his feet. The tanned Teenager glanced at the two boys and walked back to HIS bunk bed.  
  
"Keith always tries to go for the new ones. Some new people are too gullible and go for his ''I'll help you'' act," he said smoothly, taking off his shirt.  
  
Ryou blushed and looked down as Malik slipped on a vest top. Remembering about the uniform, Ryou looked to his right where two sets of clothes sat neatly on the bed.  
  
Yugi noticed too and quietly picked his up. Grey trousers with a white vest top and a grey buttoned t-shirt with black army like boots.  
  
"What happy colours," Yugi said dully.  
  
The tanned teenager laughed.  
  
"By the way, my name is Malik Ishtar," he said, slipping on his black boots.  
  
"Yugi Mouto"  
  
"Ryou Bakura"  
  
Malik looked at them closely and blinked.  
  
"You know what, you look like these two other guys that I know sort of, weird," he muttered quietly, lying on his bed.  
  
Yugi looked at his uniform and the glanced around the room.  
  
"Err, where do I go and change into these clothes?"  
  
Malik looked up at Yugi and gave a short laugh as if there was an obvious answer to this.  
  
"What do you expect, A changing room? You have to get changed here," Malik chuckled, picking up a tiny book and began to read.  
  
"H-here?" Yugi stuttered, his bright violet eyes going wide. "But I'm changing in the open! People could look at me through their cells or something."  
  
"Get use to it then," said Malik as he turned a page from his book, "if I can do it, you can too."  
  
Well of course he can do it, he's not shy thought Yugi as he picked up the grey trousers. Ryou was already standing, taking off his shirt. None of them realised how many people were watching them right about now.  
  
Yugi slowly took off his black pants, revealing blue boxers. A faint blush swept across his cheeks as he quickly pulled on the grey trousers as fast as he could. There should be changing rooms, he thought.  
  
A loud ringing noise echoed around the rooms.  
  
"What's that?" asked Ryou, finally dressed.  
  
"That my friend is the bell signalling for work. I'll show you around," Malik mumbled and got up, tucking away his book under the pillow.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
What do you think? I was hopping for this to be a good story. Imagine being sent to prison O.o yikes. Okay, some of you are going to think, 15 and 16 year olds can't be sent. Well, this is why it's called Fiction.  
  
Just wanted to get that straight, you know, like how can a spirit from a puzzle be in stories? IT'S FICTION! Lol.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW; I NEED AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS TO CARRYS ON! 


	2. sorry ppl, not a chapter!

O.O hey, sorry this isn't a chapter.  
  
I wanted to say sorry about not switching off the review button that only accepts author reviews! I totally forgot about it. Don't call me a jerk _ *shrinks down in a corner*  
  
Bakura: -_-  
  
And yes, I guess my request for 10 reviews was a little bit too high o.o Well, I'll be updating soon, and I'm nearly done with the next chapter.  
  
Angel Gritar.  
  
P.S.  
  
I have a partner on my account, so don't just complement me ^_^ 


	3. The three smirks

SECOND CHAPTER! YAY!  
  
Thank you so much for them reviews! And, call my bitch is you want to insult me, being called Jerk is slightly confusing, lol. ^^' it's funny (I'm not trying to start anything O.o just saying! Lol)  
  
Hope you like it. It has a little Marik (Yami Malik) and Malik in it. Apparently Marik has his eye on the young teenager and isn't afraid to show it -_-  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
"This is where every one works," said Malik as he showed Yugi and Malik outside. It was like a castle, guards on the walls lazily watching them, rocks every where. It was like a huge square of land in the middle of the castle where every one worked.  
  
"That there is the Blood," Malik pointed at a small one floor house like building. "It's where people have done something wrong, you get locked in there for days with no food and hardly any water."  
  
Yugi and Ryou stared at it with slight fear; the bars were rusty and looked depressing.  
  
"Why is it called the Blood?" Yugi half whispered.  
  
Malik looked at Yugi with slight pity at the fear showing in the small boy's violet eyes.  
  
"A man was sent in there and went slightly mad. He kept bashing his head on the bars and blood was every where. Others decided to call it by that name," he said plainly, looking at the building with some sort of disgust.  
  
"Is he okay?" asked Yugi, looking all of a sudden concerned.  
  
Malik have a bitter laugh.  
  
"He's dead Yugi, gone a long time ago."  
  
Ryou glanced around him and saw people having to lift heavy rocks, making some sort of small wall.  
  
"What's that?" he asked, curiosity finally getting to him. Malik looked at where Ryou was pointing.  
  
"That, That I have no clue really. The guards make every one lift heavy rocks and all, make the wall and always knock it down saying its not right. No one here can make that wall perfect. Its just made out of stupid rocks," his voice had a hint of slight anger as Malik stared at the wall.  
  
Yugi could feel eyes on him and turned round to see Keith watching his every move. He shuddered slightly and turned back to Malik.  
  
"He's watching me," Yugi whispered.  
  
"what?"  
  
Yugi looked at Malik stiffly and nodded his head to Keith. Growling, Malik glared at the tall dirty blond and held Yugi by the wrist. "Come on, we have to do work or we'll get into trouble. I'll show you other things next time."  
  
Pulling Yugi and Ryou, they arrived at the wall. Yugi was surprised that the wall was still standing from the way it was built. The rocks looked old and were in different shapes and sizes.  
  
"That's not a proper wall," stated Yugi with a confused look on his face. Malik looked at him and gave a small chuckle.  
  
"You're right, but I don't think we're all builders if you get what I mean," he said, shaking his head slowly at the poor site of the wall.  
  
Some prisoners muttered in agreement while others growled in frustration.  
  
"What else do people do?" Ryou questioned, managing to avoid a flying rock by a centimetre.  
  
"There are men that go on cleaning duties and all that other stuff," Malik yawned as he lifted up a large rock with ease. Yugi looked at all the large rocks that were bigger than his own head. There was no way he could lift them all up.  
  
Malik looked down at Yugi and seemed to understand the short boy's problem.  
  
"There are smaller rocks and all on the other side of the wall, just pass them through that hole for me," he said, pointing at the large hole in the old grey wall. Nodding, Yugi walked along and climbed over to the other side, Ryou on his tail.  
  
"It's not as bad as we thought Yugi," Ryou confessed quietly, "I mean, Malik helping us out, protecting us against Keith," he added.  
  
Yugi silently agreed by handing Ryou a rock to pass onto Malik. Oh well, at least Ryou tried to cheer him up.  
  
"So why are you here Malik?" Ryou obviously trying to keep a causal talk going. Malik grunted and avoided Ryou's eyes as he lifted up another rock.  
  
"I was set up," he muttered quietly, "My friend blamed a crime on me to cover his own ass-, "Malik didn't get to finish as long warm arms snaked around his hips.  
  
Yugi and Ryou turned to gap at what they saw.  
  
A taller version of Malik had his arms around their friend's waist, dark violet eyes half lidded in desire. Dark blond hair spiked in all directions, going well with his bronze coloured skin. He looked almost like Malik, except for the age or maybe something else.  
  
"Malik," he drawled, voice laced with lust as he closed his eyes, taking a deep whiff of Malik's hair. Their blond teen friend seemed tense as he stared wide eyed at the rock in his hands, frozen in place.  
  
"M-Marik."  
  
Yugi seemed shocked yet a small blush appeared at his cheeks. He had never seen guy to that to another guy. It was suppose to be boy and girl, or was it?  
  
"Hey, I'm sure Malik doesn't want you're hands over him by the look of his face," said Ryou, his voice slightly determined after what Malik had done for them.  
  
The taller tanned look alike stared lazily as Ryou and flashed a wicked grin. "You must be the two new guys here, the ones that look like my good old pals," he chuckled, his voice sending chills down Malik's spine.  
  
"My name is Marik, and I think you should take the pleasure in meeting Bakura and Yami."  
  
Yugi jumped as he saw a tall teenager jump off the wall and stood beside him. His dark amethyst eyes looked at Yugi warily, it looked they were looking in them mirror, except Yugi was a head shorter.  
  
"My name is Yami, nice to meet you," he said with a dark smile, shaking Yugi's small pale hand gracefully. Yami couldn't help but stare into those Violet eyes, they were full of innocence, and you didn't see much of that here.  
  
Ryou gave a yelp as some one plainly slapped and squeezed his ass HARD.  
  
About to try and glare at who ever did that to him, he blankly looked at a taller version of himself. Spiky white hair with sharp brown eyes, a mischief smirk planted on his milky white face.  
  
"W-who are you?!" Ryou half yelled, holding his sore ass protectively with one hand.  
  
"My name is Bakura," he smirked, his deep yet strong voice sent Ryou blushing slightly. It amused the three older ones more. "You must be Ryou."  
  
Malik gasped slightly as Marik slipped his hands under his vest top, feeling every skin and muscle. A warm wet tongue dancing down his ear lobe in a slow pace.  
  
"I've had my eye on you for months and you know it," he purred, his tongue now running down Malik's smooth neck.  
  
Yugi stared at Malik that was still frozen and tripped backwards on the rocks. His eyes closed tightly, expecting the sharp impact of rocks in his back. The pain never came.  
  
Opening his large violet eyes, Yugi blinked up at Yami who had his arms around him, stopping his fall.  
  
"Th-Thanks,"  
  
"No problem," smiled Yami. Yugi wanted to stay into them warm arms, even though he was a complete stranger, it felt so right. Too bad it only lasted a mere two minutes.  
  
A sharp drill rang through out the place.  
  
"GET DOWN!"  
  
Everyone dropped from their duties and flopped on the floor, their arms covering their heads. Yugi and Ryou stared in slight fear.  
  
"GET DOWN," screamed Malik from the floor, Marik on top of him.  
  
"W-What?" stuttered Yugi, but was immediately pulled down by Yami, his warm arms around his small body.  
  
"You have to lay down little one," he whispered. Everything was silent except for the alarm and guards loading their guns.  
  
Ryou was lying on top of the rocks, which was no doubt going to hurt in the morning.  
  
The alarm stopped but no one moved, not EVEN a pin drop could be heard. It felt like a ghost town in Yugi's choice of words.  
  
"PRSIONERS STAND," yelled Officer Duke from one of the towers. All men and teenagers stood, dusting off them self and carried on work as if this was normal. It must have been normal for them at least.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Ryou, eyes slightly wide from shock. Bakura grunted, rubbing his elbow where he hit the rock.  
  
"That was the drill. If you stood standing, you would immediately have been shot to death," he growled, glaring up at the guards that stood over them.  
  
Yugi started dumbstruck at the answer he heard. This was no prison, this was cruelty, and this was like living in hell. The short teenager suddenly blushes, realising that Yami was holding him still, even though they were standing.  
  
"Oh, sorry," Yami let go of him, looking in a different direction to hide that blush of his as well. Bakura seemed to find this hilarious and started laughing.  
  
Ryou looked around.  
  
"Hey, where's Malik?" he wondered out loud. Bakura seemed to have thought the same thing over Marik. The there was a loud moan from behind the wall.  
  
Curiously, Bakura stuck his head out from the hole on the wall and smirked at what he saw before him.  
  
Marik had apparently pinned down Malik against the old battered wall, attacking the young blond on the neck. His greedy hand exploring underneath Malik's shirt as his other hand ran down the teenager's thigh.  
  
"I think they're a bit busy," Mused Bakura as he slipped his head back out of the hole.  
  
"YOU THERE, GET BACK TO WORK!" screamed a guard, making Marik grunt in annoyance and let go of Malik. Panting slightly, Malik got off the wall and quickly walked down at the other end of the place, away from the others.  
  
"Had fun?" chuckled Bakura, as Marik climbed over the wall to his three friends.  
  
"Hell yeah," was the reply.  
  
Ryou and Yugi stared at them in disbelief and quickly started picking up rocks, trying to get their minds off the Marik and Malik image.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Do you like what you see? I'm pulling you into suspense. A little lime here, a little lime there. Muahahahahahhhahahah.  
  
Don't worry. There are more ^^ lol.  
  
REVIEW PLEASE ^^ I'll update soon. 


End file.
